APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The aim of this project is to explore the relations between alcohol consumption, violence and ethnic youth gangs. To date concern with gang-related violence has tended to concentrate on the role of illicit drugs and has largely ignored the significant role of alcohol in gang life. Using a combination of both qualitative research methods and social survey techniques, we plan to identify and locate all known gangs in San Francisco, conduct short term field observations of their activities and interview 400 gang members. Based on our previous gang research in San Francisco, we expect to locate approximately 80-100 different gangs. From this total, we propose a stratified sample within each of the three major ethnic groups - African-American, Latino and Chicano, and Asian- American - which, with weighting in our quantitative analyses, will provide a representative sample of gangs in San Francisco. Five gangs of each major ethnic group will be randomly chosen. By utilizing a precoded interview schedule, a life-history interview guide and an in- depth focused interview schedule, the project will examine the possible associations between alcohol consumption, the role of alcohol in gang life and gang-related violent behavior. Such analyses will have two important benefits. First, it should provide insight into the role of alcohol in gang- related violence and inform prevention practitioners on potential interventions which may help to reduce violent behavior associated with drinking practices. Second, the investigation will satisfy two research topic priorities outlined in the recent NIH panel report (1994) on violence and aggression. These include the need for more information on Hispanic, African-American and Asian-American groups, and the need for more research on the impact of social units, such as gangs, on aggressive and violent behavior.